Flutter: 20 Years Later
by Funakounasoul
Summary: Tomo and Yomi reminisce about the events that changed their relationship forever. This is a special tribute to "Flutter" and all its fans.


Flutter: 20 Years Later

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: I don't own Tomo, Yomi, or the original Azumanga Daioh storyline.

**Dedicated to all of my fans who found me through "Flutter", got into Azu by reading "Flutter", were inspired by "Flutter" and all who loved "Flutter" in general...**

* * *

Springtime in Tokyo...The sun, barely peeking through the clouds, still cast a warm glow onto the city below. The air was cool but at a comfortable level. People wandered about in groups towards nearby parks and settled onto the grass. Stands were about, selling snacks or little toys for children. Throughout it all, though, pink flower petals fluttered in the wind. With all these signs, it could only mean one thing...

It was cherry blossom-viewing time, of course.

A woman walked through the crowds, alone, along a path in a park. She passed by all the people enjoying the sight of the trees and their flowers in a brisk, yet relaxed pace. Despite wearing a turtleneck underneath a long jacket, the wind still sent shivers down her neck. Sometimes she wondered why she decided on a shorter hairstyle over her usual shoulder-length style. The thought was quickly dismissed, however – it was not a serious matter. No, she had more important things to think about.

She took a turn off to the side of the path. Now walking amongst the trees, she still passed by more groups of people. Her eyes moved back and forth as if looking for something. The trees increased in numbers and the groups of people lessened in density as she continued onward in her search. Eventually, her clear, brown eyes spotted a blue speck in the horizon, past a simplistic blockade and into another area of the park. This area was blocked off to civilians for reasons unknown – covered in tall grass, weeds, and even more trees – yet the sight here was always beautiful.

"Tomo!" The woman waved to the figure in blue as she approached quickly. The other figure – Tomo – turned around and waved back, hugging the newcomer as soon as she was within reach. "Sorry I'm late." The woman added afterwards. "The streets were so crowded..."

Tomo smiled. "It's okay, Yomi. I'm in the streets _all the time_. I know what it's like." The two chuckled, then shared a quick kiss. The shorter woman then sighed, looking at the tree that towered over them. "I'm surprised this place hasn't been reopened or turned into some store or something..."

"That's a good thing, though," Yomi replied, smiling up at the tree. "Then how could we reminisce properly?"

"Point."

The two looked over the tall tree for a few more minutes, unmoving, appearing as if they were lost in some old memory. In fact, they were. Suddenly, in their eyes, everything slowly changed into a different, yet still similar setting. The sky darkened as the moon quickly formed above while more petals than usual floated about. Even the two women eventually regressed in age and appeared not in suits or jackets, but rather their blossom-pink school uniforms from years gone by.

The two reached out and held hands, still smiling and looking at the tree in front of them. "Isn't it funny that some bets...and a few realizations...got us where we are now?" The now-bespectacled and longer-haired Yomi asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the scene around them.

Tomo – who had not changed much – grinned. "We're not exactly 'average', though. We will not settle for the ordinary! Funny is good and interesting _and_ better, in my opinion."

"Hmm, so it is..."

The two girls looked around, and spotted a bench. "Ha! Yomi! It's the place where we first kissed!"

"Ah, yeah," The bespectacled girl replied. "The 'experiment' was successful in the end, too, remember?"

" Of course! We wouldn't be here talking about 'how it all began' tonight and all! Think, Yomi! I _was_ right most of the time back then, too."

" Ha ha," Yomi mock-laughed. "You had your moments, but that's all they were...And you're right again. You _were_ right." She then laughed at her own joke.

Tomo pouted. "You won't even admit it?!"

"...Okay, okay. You did, but in a wise way. I'm still pretty much the academically-smart one, though..."

Ignoring the last comment, Tomo smirked, answering the first part. "I'm not named 'Tomo' for nothing, after all"

Yomi raised her eyebrow for a moment but quickly relaxed into a smile once more. "Anyway, we wouldn't technically be here to begin with if it weren't for Kagura...or would we?"

The other girl blinked. "What do you mean?"

Yomi strolled around the area while Tomo simply followed behind. "Think about it. We were already feeling _something_ before she just told us upfront. The closeness, the blushing...Do you think we would've said anything anyway?"

Tomo thought about it but quickly lost her patience. "Eh, doesn't matter! We should just enjoy the fact that we are together. Kagura or not, we knew we were going to be together _somehow_. And now look where we are..."

The taller girl looked at her friend – her lover – and smiled back. "Yeah. You're...right."

"Ha! I still got it!"

The two shared a quick laugh then walked around the area. They continued reminiscing all their memories from this time – the happy, the sad, the interesting. This continued their discussion into the night as more memories were pointed out from either girl. When they thought they had covered everything, they recalled yet another one almost instantly. This went on until a loud tune suddenly rang from Yomi's skirt pocket.

Yomi sighed, pulling out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. Her annoyance quickly disappeared, however, when she saw who the caller was. "Hello? ...Even that store's closed? ...No. No, Koyomiko, I will not take you somewhere else. You have money for the bus, just take that...You used it up on juice?! Don't think you're getting an allowance next week, then...Just call Sachiko or Pan, okay? I told you that Mama and I were going to be busy...Okay. See you later."

Tomo blinked. "Did she just say she spent all her allowance on _juice_?"

"Yes...Just because this other music store was closed for the day, too."

"That girl...she needs to learn how to use her money the right way."

"What's the 'right way'? Buying candy? Like you used to do all the time?"

Tomo huffed, turning around in mock protest. "Well, at least I'm still in touch with my kid side!"

"...What?"

"Yeah, you heard me!"

Rolling her eyes, Yomi approached her partner. For no reason, she suddenly snatched Tomo's police hat and placed it on top of her head. "I can be a kid, too, you know," she simply stated, grinning while pointing at the shorter woman as if ready to shoot her. "Bang."

Tomo blinked, then roared with laughter. "Oh man, that was great! Yeah...I like how you've loosened up after high school."

Yomi bowed, handing the hat back to its owner. "You helped me, after all."

"Ah, but it's your serious side that I love the most."

"And despite what I did to you in public...I always loved your playfulness."

The two smiled at each other, the scenery slowly changing back into the one of their high school days. By now, though, the moon had already risen for the night, so it simply cast a brighter glow over their bodies. Deciding to take a rest from walking, they headed towards the small stone bench they had noticed earlier. There, the two glanced up at the moon, smiling.

"This was where we became lovers," Yomi quietly stated. "Where we first kissed, where we...almost 'did it'...where I tried to make you less hyperactive –"

"Which resulted in me winning that bet that lead _to_ the moment where we 'did it'!" The brunette turned around to find Tomo grinning widely. She could not help but chuckle at the mention of that particular moment. It was one of their more...interesting memories.

"Heheh, right. A lot of things happened sure happened here..."

"Yeah..."

"It seems like it happened only a moment ago, but at the same time, it's been so many years since...Near, yet far..."

"You know, it does, doesn't it?"

The two returned to the present, their memory trip basically over. The lights had turned on within the main part of the park, and they could hear people enjoying their nighttime blossom viewing in the distance. Both women looked at their own surrounding, enjoying their special viewing spot, away from the crowds and surrounded by many fluttering pink petals.

"A little over twenty years ago...when that all happened..." Yomi whispered, then chuckled. "Though we do tend to celebrate anniversaries based on when we first met in grade school."

Tomo laughed once more. "Well, yeah, because that's when we first _met_! ...But...this time of the year is a nice anniversary, too."

"Funny that we celebrate it today instead of the original date."

"Easier to get that magical feeling we experienced with the trees and all today then that day, anyway."

Yomi smiled. "Right." Looking at her phone's clock, she noted the time and sighed. "It's almost time to head back. I did promise Koyomiko we'd be home for that later-than-usual dinner. She wanted to spend time with us today, too, after all."

"Oh yeah. She knows about today, too. Almost forgot." The two stood up, walking towards the direction of the main part of the park. "I wonder what she'll have for us this year?" she added with a grin.

"Hmm, who knows?"

The two continued their way towards the boundary between the prohibited and public parts of the park. They slowed down, though, looking back at the "magical forest" one last time. Memories flashed through their minds once again, from the first bet they made in their last weeks of junior high to the final months of high school and beyond. More memories surfaced, continuing onto their college years, having and raising their daughter Koyomiko, and eventually ending back in the present.

Both women sighed from the nostalgia that had just taken over their souls. "To think we've been together for over thirty years..." Tomo whispered.

Yomi nodded. "And already raising a kid in high school..."

"And already close to becoming...'middle aged.'"

"Hey." Both women laughed. After calming down, Yomi spoke once more. "Can't believe that's just a memory now, though."

"Aw, but we relive it anyway! Like...just now."

Turning to face her partner, Yomi nodded, then held Tomo by the shoulders gently. "We'll relive it every year. We have for the past twenty years. You and me...and this forest of ours. A celebration of our friendship, our love, and that bit of hope that helped us get to where we are today."

Tomo simply smiled. "A memorable celebration, definitely."

The two then shared an intimate kiss. All became merely nothingness as the setting of the park years ago resurfaced in their minds – their first kiss. They had wondered if they really were closer than they thought, and Yomi thought it would be wise to try a little "experiment." As they inched closer, they explained how they felt at each pause. By the time they were only millimeters apart, they had already met each others' lips, feeling the warmth and elation that came when one was truly in love. Since then, the two had grown closer, lived together, and even started a family. They had come a long way since that fateful evening in this magical place.

The history or their relationship was an interesting one...one could even say _magical_...though one would not know unless they were to experience their complete tale...

* * *

Yup, 2 years ago today, I uploaded the first chapter of "Flutter". It's also been a little past a year since the Finale was posted. This is just a simple "thank you" to all who read the original tale. Despite my writing dry spell, I was randomly inspired to write this as a sort of "anniversary" fic. In fact, the scene that played in my mind before opening a blank document was the moment Neoverse Tomo and Yomi enter that first "memory mode" while looking up at the tree.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this rare upload from me (nowadays). I'm STILL trying to get my writing side motivated again to resume TY+ and Wildkitten. No specific promises here, but I WILL continue them!


End file.
